No problem has never been so easily said
by Should'a worn a bell
Summary: No problem is so easily said. But now, there is absolutely no meaning left. Two-shot, prompted by the turmoils of anxiety and the stress of trying your hardest and still failing.
1. Chapter 1

_"A rolling girl is always far away  
In her dream world she longs to stay  
So much noise buzzing round inside her head  
All the worries never end, all the worries never end..."_

* * *

~Drink the poison lightly~

Anxiety washed over her,

Smothering her like a cloud of smoke.

She could feel eyes on her, the unappreciative glances, and sharp glares.

Would they really accept her?

Surely not.

And did he really think she could be good?

No, he probably didn't.

But where would she go now?

Nowhere.

Because she was nothing, just like she'd always been told.

So when steel met skin, it came as no surprise when no one came to her aid.

A knife, pressed to her throat threateningly.

And no one cared, never sparing her a second glance.

Except him.

He'd been in the attackers place in a moment, holding him back and knocking him unconscious in a second.

And the look in his eyes?

It was one of pure terror and tenderness. Emotions she was not familiar with.

He paid attention to the angry red mark on her neck, and then the scars that lined her wrists.

He'd seemed so concerned.

But was he really concerned?

No, because no one could be concerned for her.

She was a failure.

But these unfamiliar emotions, why would they not cease?

She could feel her stomach twist each time he looked at her, and it felt as if a bird were caged in her chest each time he touched her.

There had been a moment when she'd considered that he might be 'the one', as they always portray him.

But that moment was short lived.

He'd introduced her to his uncle and aunt, and they'd been so nice.

Until the subject of her past came up.

She could sense it, the stress in the air tugged her chest in two different directions, inflating her fear and anxiety.

They looked at her with these strange looks.

Looks filled with contempt and sneers full of haughtiness.

But had she cracked?

No.

She'd just wallowed, allowing her eyes to water in frustration, but never letting them spill over.

Why wasn't she good enough for anyone?

Why did they all just sneer and mock her?

Maybe, just maybe, she should stop breathing.

* * *

_"Are you okay? Yes it's okay..  
You must be sick of all this, so let's go and  
I will now stop myself from breathing."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Are you okay? _

_o, I'm in a daze!  
Trying to escape but I just don't see the point.  
Maybe I should just stop breathing."_

* * *

~I'll drink along with you~

He could see it in her eyes, that look she often got.

The same look of a cornered animal, about to be slaughtered.

At first, no one really paid her any attention, keeping their distance until she warmed up to them.

But she never did.

A large chasm seemed to form between her and the Titans.

And the entire time, he'd stuck beside her with an encouraging smile and a witty joke.

And that one moment where she'd been a moment from having her blood spilled across the floor?

That had been one of the most terrifying experiences for him.

Ever.

He'd paid her special attention, brooding and over compensating.

And then he'd found her scars.

Angry pink and white marks against her perfect porcelain complexion.

She'd acted scared, pulling away and slinking in to the corner, becoming smaller and smaller each time he tried to coax her out of her room.

He'd held her that night, trying to calm her.

He wanted her to understand!

She was perfect, yet no matter how many times he tried to compliment her, she still just rolled her eyes, scoffing at his kind words.

In truth, he felt kind of hurt.

Everyone looked at her reassuringly, and they all tried to help out, but it seemed their attempts fell on deaf ears.

He'd introduced her to his uncle and aunt a while later, hoping that they would be able to make her feel more at home.

But that never happened.

She'd begun gnawing on her lip, shaking every once and a while.

She had answered curtly, nodding and being silent the rest of the night.

They'd only asked about her past!

And then she'd been even more confined, locking herself in her room for hours on end.

Why couldn't she see what he saw?

That she was perfect just the way she was?

Maybe, just maybe, he should just stop trying.

* * *

_"A rolling girl feels she has reached the end,_  
_The colours blend and can't be felt_  
_All these voices are fighting to be heard_  
_They're all merging into one, they're all merging into one."_


End file.
